utau_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
UTAU Wiki Ships Wiki
(Hey everyone lil announcment, James humps toasters because he likes to cheat on his wife, Snickers. Anyhow I improved the ship infobox, and it'll be labled: "Ship Infobox (improved)" So just iven you guys a headsup~ I'll be goin through pages and replacing the old infoboxs with the new one, but dont worry the data in them will be the same, and the new catagories in he boxs can be changed anytime~ ^-^) ((Oh btw, im not sure who made the partners part of the old info box appear right next to eachother but if you could do that for the new one as well that would be greatly appreciated~ ;p )) Welcome to the UTAU Wiki Ships Wiki This Wiki is about the ships in the UTAU Wiki. This wiki is connected to UTAUWIKI, link here. Rules * Every ship has to have at least one partner with some sort of connection to the UTAU Wiki * Your allowed to not like ships, but dont harass or vandalize pages * Joke ships are allowed. * All ships have a right to exist on the wiki. No matter how hated or cringy. If you have a problem, please contact an administrator and we will come up with a comprimise. * You are allowed to do a ship in other aus. * Do not use Categories as messages, and your reactions. This is discouraged, and please, remove it. Or contact a bureaucrat. It's against the rules since its spamming, Categories are used for important things, NOT messages. Article Creation * If your gonna add a love child page, make sure its (ship)/Love child/(love child name) * If your gonna do ships in other aus, just like the Love child, but replace it with (au)!(ship) * If your user or OC is in more than 2 to 3 ships, it is suggested (but not mandatory) that you make a page for your user/OC by themself, so people can know who is being shipped alot better. Do this by naming the title User(Username) or OC/(OC name) * You are allowed to add AU pages in this wikia, make sure its related to the topic ( SHIPZ ) ( and dont add underlust or undertail, just your own AUs ) or else, it will be removed. You can use this rule to announce the shippers you have a self-insert au, and tell them to get a role, or not. We are not forcing. Chat Rules * You are allowed to talk about suicide. It can be discussing the subject, making jokes, or explaining your own thoughts of it in order to find help, you are allowed. The only exception is telling others to kill or hurt them selves. Since this is a sensitive subject, please take others feelings into consideration if you make these jokes. * You are allowed to talk about sinful things, but if you keep talking about it, even when people are legitimately uncomfortable with it, you must stop, or take it into a pm, or you can be kicked. * You can not be kicked, nor banned, for talking about controversial concepts. Whether it be religion, beliefs, political views or anything. The only way you can be banned or kicked would be if you were to harass others for their different views. * Spam, this one is going to be different. You are not allowed to call people out for "false spam" I remember a situation where a friend of mine git called out for putting: NAAGGGHHH about that same length, while rp-ing Undyne. If spam is done to actually to annoy people, that can be kicked. If they are doing it as a joke that everyone in the chat agrees with, or are simply making a word longer than normal, it will not count as "True Spam" (note, if the extended word is less then three lines of text long, it counts as false spam) * If anyone is breaking the rules, give them at least three warnings before kicking. And if they continue after that, give them three more, but this time threaten to ban them. * Admins can ban friends (not random users) as a joke, but you MUST un ban them in at least the same hour. * (more rules may be added in the future) Latest activity The best ship? Derpca Kkone TRANESS SpicyTrash Derpax Fight between three popular ships! Derpca, Kkone, or Snickkers? Snickkers! Kkone! Derpca! HOW ABOUT ALL THREE?! Mental!Broken!Sansrus? YUS <3 No Killmeplz What's that? Category:Browse